Separations
by BigMouth12349
Summary: When Rin died, Len swore he would never love another girl.  But then he meets someone who might change that... LenxRin.  WARNING: Contains twincest.  Sisterfics with OtakuGirl347.
1. Chapter 1

**Whee, another collab~! I love these things, seriously. This one is with OtakuGirl347, she's writing from Rin's POV while I write from Len's. Sooo... I suppose I could rant on and on here, but that would bore you. So, on with the story, yes?**

I have this one memory of Rin. It really stands out, more than any other memory. We're both nine years old, and I'm chasing her. I forget what we were playing-maybe tag or something-but I do remember her looking behind her at me and smiling. That image of her is one of my favorites. I always loved her smile. Suddenly, I notice how close to the road we are. I also see the huge semi-truck that Rin's about to run in front of.

I don't even think. I was faster than Rin, I was just letting her win because it made her happy. Now I throw myself forward with all my strength, tackling her. "Rin! Look out!"

I fall on top of her right by the side of the road. The semi rushes past us, the wind stirring out clothes. The ribbon comes loose from Rin's hair and flutters to the ground. Once it passes, I carefully get off of Rin and sit upright. Rin looks at the ground, then at me, then at her skinned hands and knees, then at the back of the retreating semi. Then she looks at me again and bursts into tears.

I hug her tight, forgetting that I'm a big boy and shouldn't be hugging my sister like that, like a baby. That never really mattered to me, anyways-Rin had always been my best friend. I pet her hair, feeling slightly paniced. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I keep repeating that over and over, rocking back and forth with her in my arms. Finally, her wails become sniffles, and I gently pick up her hair ribbon and put it back in her hair. "I'm sorry for knocking you over."

Rin looks up at me with wide eyes. "You saved me!" She abruptly hugs me, almost knocking me over again. "You're my hero, Len!"

I blush, smiling a little. "Aw, Rinny..." I don't really know what else to say. I feel kind of funny when she hugs me-although I know what that feeling is now, I didn't when I was nine.

Suddenly, mom rushes outside, pulling us both to our feet. "Oh my gosh! Rin, Len! Are you two okay?" She turns to my father, who was rushing out behind her. "You! You were supposed to be watching them!"

My father looks aghast. "Me? Maybe if you actually cared about our kids, you'd..."

That's all I really remember. My parents fought so much back then, all the fights kind of mushed together. I can't remember exactly what was said, whether it was mom yelling "And-what-about-all-those-cigarettes-do-you-want-our-babies-to-get-cancer" or maybe "like-you-care-about-our-kids-you're-always-at-work." And since I don't remember that, I couldn't remember whether dad answered "how-do-I-even-know-they're-my-babies-you've-probaby-slept-with-half-the-men-we-know" or something like "well-not-all-of-us-can-just-sleep-our-way-to-the-top." Their arguements were always the same.

Of course, I have more memories of Rin. Like the one that happened about a week before we got that news. I walked into Rin's room without bothering to knock. I never did. She was on her bed, crying. This surprised me. "Rin?"

She looked up at me, wiping her eyes angrily. "Didn't anyone... e-ever teach you to knock?" I went and sat by her, hugging her like I did all those years ago. She tried to resist me, but eventually she sighed, leaning against my chest. I got that strange funny feeling in my chest. At thirteen, I thought I knew what it was-love. I was in love with my twin sister.

"Rin, what's wrong? This isn't like you." It was true. Rin rarely cried, which is probably why the two memories I have are of her crying. When someone does something unusual, you remember it, right?

"N-nothing." I sighed; she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Rin, don't lie to me." I tilted her head up to look into my face. "Look at me, Rin. Tell me what's wrong."

Her watery eyes stared at the wall behind me. "Well... I was just thinking... about you... and me..." She looked in my eyes then, and her expression broke my heart. "We're changing, Len. We aren't the same height anymore. Our voices are changing. Our... bodies are changing, too! What if everything changes? We're going to get married one day, and then we won't even live together anymore!" She sniffled and closed her eyes.

"Rin..." I kissed her forehead. "You're being silly. No matter what changes, our voices, our heights, or our bodies..." I abruptly pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "I won't ever leave you. I won't love any girl besides you."

I heard her gasp, then hold me tighter. "Len... I love you." I didn't know whether she meant sibling love or real love like I felt for her, and I didn't care. No matter how she loved me, I would always be there for her. When she spoke again, I felt my blood run cold. "But I don't believe you."

I drew back from her, looking at her face. "I swear, Rin! I won't ever love-"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, no-I don't mean that! I mean... I just have this really bad... feeling... a bad feeling that you're going to leave me... that we're going to be separated... and soon."

I pulled her close again, lying down next to her. Even though we weren't supposed to anymore, we often slept in the same bed. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone separate us."

But I was wrong.

A week later, mom and dad brought us together, and told us the news. They didn't love each other anymore, and they were getting a divorce. Rin was going to live with mom, and I was going to live with dad.

"What? No! You can't do this to us!" Rin was furious, but I was stunned. I could only sit there, staring at them. I couldn't take it in.

Mom's voice was calm. "We can and we will. This is for your good, too, Rin. Don't think your father and I don't see what's going on between you two."

I felt my heart drop like a rock. They _knew_. I couldn't believe it. They _knew_. But I had been so careful! I didn't even think that Rin knew how I felt about her! I couldn't say anything as Rin yelled, threw things, and finally broke down crying. I could only sit there, my own tears falling silently.

When we were separated, Rin clung to me. I clung to her, too. I didn't want to let her go. But eventually, I had no choice. We were forced apart. Far, far apart. Too far to visit, even if our parents had allowed it.

I was an empty shell for awhile. I felt like half of me was numb. Eventually, though, the feeling passed. It wasn't horrible, not really. I wrote to Rin, although she never wrote back. I wrote to her about everything-how I felt about her, how I missed her, how I felt like nothing now that she was gone. There was never a responce. I wrote countless letters of loss, of sadness, of love. I began to think she didn't care about me.

Then, one day, I came home to find my father staring at the table sadly. "Dad? Is something wrong?" I was surprised that he wasn't at work.

He stood and lit a cigarette. "Rin's dead."

I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping the backback I had been holding with now nerveless fingers. "... What?"

"It was during a robbery at a gas station, Len. She tried to take a picture of the robber with her cell phone. He noticed, and shot her. I'm so sorry." He seemed so calm, just staring out the window, taking a long drag from his cigeratte.

I fell to my knees, my legs no longer able to support me. "No..." I couldn't believe it. Rin... she couldn't be gone. Not like this.

Dad looked at me, grabbing a large stack of envelopes, all tied together by lots of rubber bands and twine. "I kept these from you, Len. I'm sorry. Your mother kept your letters from Rin, too. We thought we were doing the right thing." He threw the envelopes at me, then walked out of the room.

I looked down at the stack. Letter upon letter upon letter sat in front of me. They were all from Rin. I read every single one of them. My heart broke over each one. She told me she loved me, that she had always loved me, as more than a brother or friend. Some of them tried to be light-hearted, joking around. Others were angry, demanding to know why I hadn't answered.

I couldn't believe my parents could be so cruel. How could they keep us from each other, when they knew how we loved each other? Was it really such a sin? And how could I not realized that she felt the same way about me.

I'm eighteen now. All grown up, you could say. Old enough to move out, but there's really no need. Dad's always out working overseas, so it's practically like living alone. I don't want to live alone, but the only person I could ever live with is Rin... and she's not even living now.

I've dated a few girls, but none of them were right. I kept seeing Rin's features in them. She has the same hair color as Rin, she has the same eyes, she's short just like Rin was. It broke my heart, but the only girls I could even have a slight attraction to reminded me of Rin. In the end, though, I just couldn't make myself love them. My heart belongs to one person. I decided that I would remain alone until I died. My heart would remain under the ground with Rin until I was able to join her.

Or so I thought.

**Ta... da? Review, mkay? And read OtakuGirl's fic here: .net/s/6656968/1/Seperations**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the long-awaited Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it!**

I opened the door, sighing. "I'm home!" My voice echoed throughout the house. There was no answer, but I wasn't expecting one. Even if dad was home (which he probably wasn't), he would be too into his work to answer me.

You see, dad's this really big business guy. I don't really know the details, because I just don't care. All I know is that he's almost always away from home. The mighty Kagamine Dell cannot be bothered by his son. That's the way he always was. It was no wonder him and mom got a divorce. I always remember mom yelling at him for not being home. Of course, mom had her faults, too. She had a bit of a work obsession, too... but she'd sleep her way up to higher positions instead of working constantly. I remember dad yelling at her. _"Honestly, Deruko, just look at your clothes! Imagine what kind of role model you're being, especially for Rin-"_

Rin. It still hurts to think about her. I miss her every single day. I read her letters all the time. There's this one that I really love to read. My favorite line in it says, _"Len, I love you. You complete me. We are two halves of a whole. Please, please... love me back, Len. As more than a sister. I need you to love me."_ If I close my eyes, I can almost picture her saying that to me. And in that daydream I am able to answer her.

I walked into my bedroom, looking at a picture of Rin. It was taken about a week before we were separated, and she gave it to me the night before. She had given me her best smile, trying to be strong. _"So you know what I look like now. Of course, you could also look in a mirror, heh."_ I have it framed now. I grabbed the picture, looking at her smiling face. I closed my eyes, picturing her in front of me. I pictured her confessing her love to me, like the letter. I imagined holding her close, petting her hair.

"Rin... I love you, too." I sighed, opening my eyes. It was something that could never be. "I need to get out of here." I was going crazy, sitting around and talking to ghosts. I changed out of my uniform, into jeans and a hoodie. Then I grabbed a winter jacket and a scarf, heading out the door.

After some wandering, I finally found myself in a park. It was beautiful this time of year, with the cherry blossom trees still blooming. So many were around, catching final glimses of the trees before their death. I stopped, staring at the largest tree there. Rin would love this...

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of something large and white, perched upon something yellow. Surely it couldn't be... but it was. A large white bow on top of blonde hair. And that blonde hair framed the most beautiful, angelic face I had ever seen.

It was Rin. In that moment, I was sure it was Rin. Her ghost had come to be with me.

Of course, reality soon re-asserted itself. It didn't look exactly like Rin, anyways... but the resemblance was uncanny. I smiled politely as she approached me. "Hello there. How are you?" God, she even had the same eyes as Rin and me.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Before I could answer, she fired off another question. She was very impatient, just like my Rin. "Ummm... What's your name?" I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it. I had lost friends by telling them my name before. As soon as they hear my father's last name, they get mad. He's stepped over plenty of people, and he fires random people when he's in a bad mood. What if one of her parents were fired by my father? I didn't want to risk losing this girl... she was special. Probably because she looked so much like Rin.

"Y-Yaseine Senka." I really hoped that she didn't notice the stutter in my voice. I felt bad for lying. Damn you, dad!

"Oh. I'm, uh...Takine Setsuna. Nice to meet you." She seemed kind of nervous about her name. I was kind of expecting her to say "Honne Rin," since she probably would have taken mom's maiden name. Of course, that was rediculous. There's no way that I'll ever see Rin again... but this girl was very close.

As she offered her hand for a handshake, I bit my lip. Something seemed off about this whole situation... shaking the thought off, I shook her hand. "So Senka, what do you want to do?" I frowned. Did she... want to go out with me? I didn't want to do that to her. My heart belonged to Rin...

But maybe this girl would be close enough. I would be using her, but... I couldn't help it. She reminded me so much of Rin, from her hair bow to her blunt attitude. I couldn't help myself from responding. "Probably a movie and a dinner. I'll pay."

Setsuna smiled. "Okay, but I will warn you that I'm not a salad type of girl." We both laughed. Our voices sounded so perfect together... almost like Rin and I... "Let's go." The strange girl linked her arm with mine. As I smiled down at her, something that I thought died with Rin stirred. Was I really falling in love with this girl just because she looked and acted like my dead twin?

... Yes, I think I was.

The movie was boring. To be honest, I had my eyes on Setsuna the whole time. I wanted to put my arm around her, but didn't know how she'd react. After the movie, I took her to one of my favorite resturaunts. It was kinda fancy. I always imagined bringing Rin here...

"Table for two, please." The waiter nodded, leading us to a table. I pulled out Setsuna's chair for her. As she sat, I looked at the back of her head, imagining Rin sitting there instead.

"So, Senka... what things do you like?" How to answer that one? I like music, art, oh, and my dead twin who looks almost exactly like you. You know, the one who I had more-than-sibling feelings for? That would go over well.

"I like a lot of things. Art, music, nothing special." I looked out the window. I felt bad, like I was using this girl. I would never really love her for her. I would love her for the girl she reminded me of. This was wrong, but I couldn't make myself stop. "What do you like?" I looked at her. I could almost believe she was Rin.

"I like cute things and animals... nothing special." She smiled at me. I chuckled as she copied me.

"You're funny." I smiled at her. She tilted her head and closed her eyes in a cute expression. That thing stirred again, that long-asleep love that had died and come back to life.

"What would you like to order?" Oh, right. We were supposed to be ordering food. I quickly looked around for the menu, before realizing it was right in front of me.

"We're sorry." Setsuna answered for us, and then I looked at the menu.

**That's all you get for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3!**

"Dinner was really great. Thanks for taking me." I looked over at Setsuna. We were sitting under the same tree that we had met each other under.

"No problem." You know, in the fading sunlight, I could easily believe she was Rin. In fact, I could believe she was Rin in broad daylight. She really was a great person. It was like Rin's spirit had taken control of this girl's body.

"Did you have a good time?" I smiled at her; she seemed so caring, despite her slightly sarcastic attitude.

"Of course! I always have a good time when I'm with a beautiful girl!" I didn't want to use this girl. It felt wrong and dirty to like her just because she was like Rin. Sure, I had done it before with Neru (who had the same hair), Luka (same eyes), and Miku (same high-pitched voice). But those girls... I didn't have any qualms about using them. Setsuna was different.

The blonde giggled, making my smile widen. "Oh really? What pretty girl? I don't see one!" That sounded like something Rin would say. Despite all her joking, she honestly seemed to believe that she wasn't pretty.

"Well, if I had a mirror to hold up to you I would show you, princess." I saw her cheeks turn kind of pink at the nickname-it was what I had always called Rin. For a second I could have sworn that I saw a sad look in her eyes. Then it was gone... if it ever had been.

"S-screw being the princess, I'm gonna be queen." I laughed at that, noticing a stray lock of hair had gotten loose. I tucked it behind her ear. She blinked and pulled up her knees, setting her chin on them. "Hey, Senka?"

"Yeah?" I kept forgetting that I had lied about my name. I felt bad about that, too, but I just couldn't run the risk of losing her just because my father was a jerk! That would be too unfair.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" She looked serious, all of a sudden. Again, I was stuck by how similar she looked to Rin. I could almost picture her turning to me and saying how she loved me even though I was her brother.

"I already told you, Setsuna: I think you're beautiful." She looked over at me, and I smiled at her. I saw her smile back.

"You're the second person who's ever told me that..." She trailed off, looking into space. I was surprised by this.

"Really? I would expect guys to be throwing themselves at a cute girl like you!" She giggled.

"No, I actually don't have many friends."

"That's weird. You're a really cool person." She blushed a little.

"Well, I've never really met anyone I liked." I frowned a little.

"What about me?" Maybe she was just humoring me or something?

She looked over at me, and I had to remind myself that she wasn't Rin. "I like you, Senka. You're different."

I smiled at her. "I like you, too."

She laughed. "I figured." I looked back on our conversation and realized that it was kind of obvious. We laughed together. Then she looked at the sky. "It's getting kind of late. I should go home."

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow? Maybe around five or something?"

She smiled at me. "Sure. It's a date." With that, she walked away.

I went back home, uncomfortably aware of how empty it was. Even though it was empty... it still felt like someone was there. Shaking the odd thought off, I walked into my room.

I pulled my hoodie over my head. When my vision was clear, I found myself staring at Rin's picture. Something seemed... off about her smile, somehow. "Oh... don't look at me like that, Rin." The picture didn't say anything, obviously, but I could see that she was upset. It was in her eyes. They were usually happy, but all of a sudden they looked sad. I picked up the picture, running a thumb across it.

"Rin, you know I love you." Silence. I felt like Rin was blaming me, and she had a right to. After all, I had promised not to love anyone, and I was falling in love with another girl. "Setsuna means nothing to me!" It was a lie, and I could tell that Rin knew it. "The only reason I like her is because of you... I miss you so much, Rin!" I swore I could see Rin's eyes softening in the picture.

"I love you, Rin... but I deserve to be happy. Even if I'm forced to pretend that another girl is you, it's better than being alone, right?" Suddenly, the picture was back to normal, if it had ever been strange in the first place. Already it seemed like a dream... or maybe Rin had just agreed with me. "I think I'm going crazy." I set the picture frame back down, sighing and unchanging, getting into the shower.

While in the shower, I couldn't get Rin or Setsuna out of my mind. I kept comparing them. I could hardly find any differences between them! It was enough to drive a guy crazy. I stared at my razor. It would be so easy to join Rin... Setsuna would be sad for a bit, I'm sure. Maybe even disgusted if she found out why I did it. But she'd move on and find a guy who was right for her.

... But wasn't I right for her? It was like she was made for me, made to be my Rin. Maybe Rin even sent her. That was crazy talk, of course, but I had just held a conversation with a photograph. I wasn't exactly in the sanest state of mind.

The razor was held up to my wrists now. It would be so easy... in the end, I sighed. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm a coward." I set the razor down and finished showering quickly, changing into boxers and lying down in my bed. I was exausted, but it was a long time before I fell asleep.

**Oh dear, poor Lenny-kins. Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray, an update~!**

I woke up that morning to crashing downstairs. Eyes wide and alert, I grabbed a baseball bat and made my way downstairs. _I need to protect Rin,_ I thought. Wait, Rin was dead. That was strange; how could I forget something that killed me every waking moment? I must have been dreaming about her, or something. It was difficult to remember just what my dreams had been about. Shrugging it off, I walked downstairs, expecting to see a burglar.

I can't say I was particularly relieved to see Dad, instead.

"Dad, what the hell? It's too damn early for you to be making this noise!" Yeah, I was never big on that 'Honor thy Father and Mother' rule. Why should I be? I hadn't even seen Mom since they tore Rin away from me, and when Dad was home, he was an **.

"Quiet, Len." He pushed me out of the way roughly, staggering to his study and lighting a cigarette. I was pretty sure I saw a pill bottle in his hand.

"Dad, when was the last time you slept?" He was always taking these illegal meds to keep himself up. He took the term "workaholic" to a whole new level.

"None of your damn business!" He turned around, looking like he was about to hit me. I would have liked to see him try it. "I'm leaving in about an hour, anyways." And, knowing him, he wouldn't be back for another week. Why he was here was beyond me. Maybe to get a good month's sleep? An hour would be an improvement for him.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to continue the conversation, and instead grabbed a banana for breakfast. It wasn't much, but it wasn't like I needed that much to eat. Setsuna and I could go and get food when we went out on our date, even if it was closer to dinner when we were supposed to meet.

Shrugging, I laid low in my room for an hour, waiting for Dad to leave. I couldn't let my guard down when he was like this. He could attack me in the shower, or something stupid like that. So I just sat on my bed and read a book, surprised when my phone went off and Neru texted me. I ignored it. She was a jerk, and had never really forgiven me for breaking up with her.

When I heard the front door slam, and my Dad's expensive car pull out of the driveway, I stood up and got in the shower. I tended to shower two times a day. I was a restless sleeper, and I felt pretty sweaty whenever I woke up. I kept my eyes off the razor this time. Setsuna was counting on me, after all.

After getting dressed in a simple outfit and tying my hair up in its usual ponytail, I was ready to go. It was still too early to meet Setuna, but I could sit under the tree and continue my book, or something. I looked at Rin's picture before I left. I swear I saw acceptance in her eyes, and I quickly leaned down to give the glass separating me from the paper a quick peck.

"Thanks for understanding, imouto." Sure, she wasn't technically my younger sister, but I protected her like one. Or, at least, I had, before that ** shot her. Why hadn't I been there to protect her then? The thought made my breath catch in my throat, and I closed my eyes, my legs growing weak.

And then I felt Rin's hands on my cheeks, comforting me.

My eyes snapped open, but of course no one was there. I was left staring at Rin's picture, her smile telling me that everything was alright.

"I don't deserve someone as understanding as you," I said softly, brushing my fingers across the glass. With that, I left, tucking my book under one arm.

I read for awhile, thinking to myself how peaceful it was. Every once in awhile a petal would land on my book, but other than that, I was completely undisturbed.

"Hey, Kagamine, you aren't answering my texts." And, just like that, my peaceful moment was ruined. I looked up to see a certain pony-tailed tsundere glaring down at me.

"Did you need something, Neru?" I knew that it was no use being polite with her. She just didn't get it, most of the time.

"Teto said she saw you with some girl yesterday." She looked angry, for some weird reason.

"Yeah, and? Am I not allowed to date? We broke up, Neru, remember?" Now I was a bit angry. What, did she think that she owned me, or something?

"Teto said she looked almost exactly like you," Neru said with a teasing look on her face, "So is it a narcissistic thing? Or do you have some sort of sister I didn't know about?" Okay, that was where I drew the line.

"I don't know about narcissism, but you should know what happened to my only sister, Neru. She died, remember?" I saw regret on Neru's face, but I was too ** to care.

"Len, I'm-" I cut her off, pointedly looking in the other direction.

"Save it. You came here to ** me off, and you succeeded. Now get out of here." Thankfully, she listened, and I was left by myself. Sighing, I closed my book and waited for Setsuna to come.

It didn't take long before I saw her. I smiled, and she grinned back, looking so much like Rin that my stomach hurt. I started to stand up to meet her…

And then she tripped. "Setsuna! You okay?" I jogged over, worried when she didn't get up. "Setsuna!" My jog turned into a run, and I dropped to my knees next to her. There weren't many people in the park today, and those that were didn't pay any attention. "Setsuna!" I scooped her off the ground, looking at her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed.

"Setsuna! This had better be some kind of joke!" I couldn't stand losing her, not after Rin! I looked at her, trying to find something that would have caused it, when I noticed blood one of her sleeves. Pulling them back, I saw long cuts across her wrist. I was about to yell for help, but then she groaned. "Setsuna?" I shook her lightly, and her eyelids fluttered. "Setsuna? Are you okay?" She finally opened her eyes, and after a moment they focused on me.

"My head hurts," she whimpered, clutching at it, "What happened?"

"Y-You fell." I realized for the first time that I was close to tears, and tried to blink them away. "And you got hurt really bad...you had a huge cut on your wrist and stuff." It was probably from the fall, right? Unless… "You didn't do the cut on purpose, did you?"

She giggled nervously, making me worry. "Nah, I'll never be that crazy. Well, I'm starting to feel a bit better now." She didn't look much better, but she shakily got to her feet. "Now, let's go!" She started to rush forward like a child, only to fall again. My heart hit my throat.

"Setsuna!" I rushed over, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" I thought blood loss was a lot more likely. Maybe she didn't eat anything, either, and those things combined were making her weak?

"I...I don't know. My legs just hurt a lot..." I looked down at her, worried. I thought of Rin, and how I hadn't protected her when she needed me. What if Setsuna had some sort of serious illness, and I couldn't protect her from that?

"Wh-Who's Rin?" My eyes widened when I realized I must have said her name out loud.

"O-Oh...just someone I know, that's all." Well, technically, it was someone I –knew-, but changing it now would make me seem crazy. Which I probably was.

Suddenly, a car drove by, drenching us both. "Stupid driver!" I looked over at Setsuna, surprised by her impulsive outburst.

"...Heheheh… You act just like her..." I felt myself getting ready to cry again, and tried to stop it. I had a feeling it was already too late, though.

"...I'm sorry." I was surprised to see that Setsuna was near tears, as well. Did it really hurt that much? Or did she figure out on her own that Rin was a touchy subject, and felt bad?

"Don't worry about it... Here, let me take you to my house to get you washed up. My dad's out and he won't be back until next week." I wasn't positive of that, but I was fairly certain. I smiled, trying to take her attention off the fact that I was crying.

"Ah...but I can't move. It hurts too much." My brow furrowed. What if she was really sick? It was a terrifying thought.

"Don't worry about that." I scooped her up in my arms, taking her to my house as quickly as I could. I figured I could bandage her wrist and get her something to eat. If she wasn't better by then, I would take her to the hospital.

As I opened the door, I realized just how nasty my house smelled. "Sorry for the terrible smell. My dad smokes a lot, and..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, it's not much of a problem..." I glanced back at Setsuna, who was far too understanding for her own good. Just like Rin.

I really had to stop making these comparisons, didn't I?


End file.
